Sorry?
by Kimmie-Reivers
Summary: That’s when I did it. I shot him. Twice. In the back, if I’m correct." She loved him and he took her for granted. T for colorful language and mild violence.


"_**So why did you do it?" The officer asked, across the metal table at the orange-jumpsuit clad blonde.**_

"_**I was so sick of his games and his lies. He had to be stopped. He thought he could cheat on me and get away with it, but he was sadly mistaken. He picked the wrong girl to play with…" The blond muttered through clinched teeth.**_

"_**So you shot hi-" **_

"_**Yes, I shot him twice in the back. I have no reason to lie to you." The women said, interrupting the officer. Never in his life, had the officer seen a woman so smug after getting arrested for killing her boyfriend. It baffled everyone else, how the blond didn't show any remorse or regret for what she had done. The women didn't have a criminal past, nor did she seem to have any mental problems. Every reason her lawyers tried to come up with, the women either denied it or proved it wrong. They had given her psychiatric evaluations, and all the tests had come back negative. He was convinced the woman in front of him was pissed off and had decided to do something about it. **_

"_**May I go back to my cell?" The blonde asked, impatiently. **_

"_**Yes, please take Ms. Evans to her cell John." The officer said, waving his hand. He could help but gaze at the woman as she was escorted out of the room, her hands handcuffed behind her back. **_

**As Sharpay Evans sat alone in her cell, she was oddly content. She was tired of everyone assuming she was mentally unstable. Couldn't a person just shoot another person and not have a mental disorder? Ryan, her parents, even Gabriella, an old friend from high school, all visited her, wanting to know why she had killed him. Being the persistent person she was, Sharpay answered the same thing every time, void of any emotion. **

"**I killed him because he was cheating on me and it had to stop."**

**Out of ever single person she'd attempted to explain it to, no one seem to understand her, without her trademark theatrics. It disgusted her how once she dropped the facades and tried to let people get to know her, they thought she was putting up another front. It was all that ran through her mind as she tried to sleep the night before. It seemed as though ever since she'd been arrested and put in the cement room, she'd slept better than she had in a long time. She knew he was cheating on her, but thought it'd be nice to turn over a new leaf and forgive him, looking past his mistakes. It never seized to amaze her how he'd taken her forgiveness for granted and walked over her. **

**The next morning, she heard someone walk past with keys, unlock her cell, and let someone in. Curious to whom her new 'roommate' was, Sharpay sat up to see them. **

"**Hi." Sharpay said, reaching out a hand to a meek looking woman. The woman feebly shook her hand and sat down on the bottom bunk. Sharpay, who was never one to take no for an answer, continued on. "I'm Sharpay, and you are?" **

"**I'm Jessica. Why are you so happy and bright?" The woman asked. Compared to the other women in the jail, Sharpay was by far the happiest and content looking one. **

"**It's nice to meet you Jessica and I'm happy because since I've been here, my head has cleared significantly. There are no more questions hanging around in my mind and nothing stopping me from getting good sleep. The food in here isn't that bad either." Sharpay stated, beaming brightly.**

"**Wow… why the hell are you in here?" Jessica asked, curious to what someone like Sharpay did bad enough to end up in jail. The blond in front of her didn't look crazy and deranged like someone who was a serial killer, nor did she look like someone who was smart enough to steal money from say, the C.I.A. As far as Jessica could tell, Sharpay looked like your average blond: pretty, nice body build, gorgeous hair and not that bright.**

"**Can I trust you Jessica?" Sharpay asked, pausing to wait for Jessica's reply. When Jessica shook her head yes, she continued. "Well let's see, would you like the short story or the long one?" **

"**I'm not going anywhere, so tell me the whole story…" Jessica said, simply shrugging her shoulders.**

"**Straight out of elementary school, I'd always thought I'd be a famous actress. When I got to high school, I even went as far as to barricade people from getting to know me, by putting up an ice queen front. By the time I was a junior, I was pretty much known as the Ice Bitch. Sure it hurt when I heard people whispering about me, but I'd always convince myself that this wasn't even half of the gossip I'd get once I became famous. During the same year, this really smart girl came and shook up the natural balance of my high school. She convinced the school's uber jock to fall in love with her and sing in the spring musical. At first, the jocks and the geeks attempted to break them up, but it didn't work. I mean, how hard must it be when your best friend starts to change before your very eyes?" Sharpay asked, looking at Jessica. **

"**I've experience it and I must say, it's not a good thing at all. I've also changed and loss friends that way." Jessica answered, prompting Sharpay to continue. **

"**I've never experienced that, but I'm sure it's painful… Anyway, the jock and the geek got back together and they came up with this thing about being 'all in this together' which would've been really catchy if they'd written a song, but it was pretty shocking watching the Preps mingle with the Goths and Emos. It was even stranger when they all started dating. Anyway, there was one basketball player that had a crush on me, and for some reason he kept pursuing me. No matter how many times I turned him down, he still came back, bringing me baked goods." When Sharpay stopped to take a breath, Jessica looked at her funny.**

"**Wait, was this guy's name Zeke Baylor?" Jessica asked, looking at Sharpay seriously.**

"**Why yes, how'd you know that?" Sharpay asked, genuinely surprised. **

"**I went to East High, I can't believe I don't remember you…" Jessica sighed, going through the memory banks of her mind, though no matter how hard she looked, she couldn't find a trace of Sharpay. **

"**You must've come to EHS after I graduated." Sharpay explained.**

"**That must be it, but I can remember the upperclassmen talking about a girl who was an ice bitch. They wouldn't shut up about her. There was even this girl, Tiara, who tried to take over the title that I guess you left behind." Jessica reasoned, looking at Sharpay with newfound respect. **

"**Well it's nice to know there's a mini-me in the world." Sharpay muttered, sarcastically. "Anyway, for our senior year, I decided to give Zeke a chance, and everyone was shocked when I dropped the ice queen thing, and started to act like a sweet, doting girlfriend. I think Zeke was my first love, besides Orlando Bloom… Anyway, it was nice until our senior year ended and we broke up, going to different places for college. To say my stone heart was broken, was an understatement," Sharpay chuckled, showing Jessica she did have emotions and feelings. "I decided on the University of Albuquerque where my dad was a big shot. He pulled some strings and got me there, no questions asked. Around my sophomore year, I met this guy. To describe him as fuckable , would've been the understatement of the year. He had these eyes that were permanently set on bedroom mode. His smile was one that, at the simple smirk, would , 110 percent of the time, have a girl naked and on his bed, waiting for him. He was what I like to call a 'Master Manipulator' His face was one that belonged on a poster above someone's bed, and his body was one that belong in porn. This man was Adonis, personified." **

"**He sounds pretty hot, so then what happened?" **

"**Well we started messing around, and he always spouted stuff about being 'friends with benefits' and having 'no strings attached' But he was never talking for long, if you know what I mean," Sharpay said, winking. "Anyway, by the time we graduated, he convinced me he loved me and we moved in together. Since he was a notorious player at the U of A, everyone was shocked when they found out he was going steady with me. It hurt when we'd walk past people hold hands, and they'd whisper stuff like 'It'll only be a matter of time till he cheats on her.' Sometimes I would cry, not sleeping for days, wondering what he was doing when he wasn't with me. It practically made me miserable being in love with him, considering he would leave town for his sport."**

"**Why'd you stay then?" Jessica asked.**

"**I'd never loved anyone to that magnitude so I didn't know what to do. It's weird hearing this in my mind, but I bet its going sound weirder coming out my mouth, but I only felt content and happy when he was holding me. It was the scariest thing in the world for me, to feel like I couldn't even think straight if he wasn't next to me. The sad part was, I thought he felt the same…" Sharpay trailed off, beginning to let the tears, she'd tried so hard to hold back, spill from her eyes and slide down her cheeks. "One day, after coming back from Thanksgiving break, he'd gone to visit his family, and I mine. After being miserable for a week without him, I left home earlier than I'd planned, and came back home. When I got to the apartment, I saw him in bed with another girl. I broke my heart into a million pieces." **

"**What'd you do?" **

"**Like a fool, I swallowed my emotions and instantly forgave him. At the time I thought it would show him how much I loved him, but apparently he took it as a invitation to walk all over me. He'd leave in the middle of the night, come home before dawn, and when I finally asked him about it, he shrugged and kissed me, telling me it was nothing. All the times when I'd wake up in the bed, reaching for him, only to realize he was gone, cut off the already short wick that was my patience, adding to when I'd finally lose it." Sharpay replied, sweetly, in a voice that made Jessica's body overcome with dread.**

"**Anyway, one day I decided to have a girl's night out and went to the spa. After having about a year's worth of stress pile up, I started noticing I was losing my hair, and that my neck and back hurt all the time. When I finally got a massage, the masseuse said there was so much stress in my muscles, I should've been there 'like yesterday'" Sharpay imitated the masseuse, letting her wrists go limp. Sharpay smirked when Jessica let out the funniest laugh, she'd ever heard. **

"**When I came home from the spa, needless to say, I felt as if a large weight had been lifted off my shoulders. As I was saying, when I opened the door I heard a familiar sound of the bed, we shared squeaking constantly. When I opened the door, I saw the same women I'd caught him with months ago, on top of him, moaning his name. This time, I calmly walked out the house and sat in my car, watching as the woman left."**

"**What happened then?" Jessica asked, feeling like the story was coming to an end. **

"**Well I walked back in the house, and found him sitting in the living room, his head in his hands. When I saw him, instead of my heart filling with anger, I was oddly calm. I glanced over at him and walked to the bedroom and then walk back out. I looked at him and waited for him to explain himself. As he started to babble, my mind only confirmed my decision I'd made in the car. When he looked up to me, his eyes genuinely full of remorse, and his explanation done, I sighed and did it." Sharpay said stopping. **

"**You did what?" **

"**I said 'All the times you've mistreated me and you always expected me to take you back again and again? I loved you, I really did. Loving you does not automatically make me your personal doormat. You cannot walk over me; I'm a person, just like you, with feelings. I'm so sick of you cheating on me like I'm just a constant. Like you can go out, and fuck any girl you please and then always expect me to be there when you get home. I'm sick of it.' That's when I did it. I shot him. Twice. In the back, if I'm correct. After that, I called 911 and let them know what happened. When the paramedics got there, they confirmed what I'd already known. He died, because the second shot went through his heart." Sharpay stopped, looking at Jessica's reaction. "So tell me, why are you here?" Sharpay asked, her smile returning. Sharpay's smile faltered a little when she saw Jessica's baffled look.**

"**You… loved… him…why'd you kill him?" Jessica stuttered.**

"**If I couldn't have him… no one could." Sharpay explained. Jessica's eyes widened and she began to tell Sharpay her story. "So you stabbed your husband after he took a few swings at you? Good reason, you should be going home in a few days. They take kindly to self defense from domestic abuse." Sharpay shrugged, patting Jessica on the shoulder.**

"**You never told me what the guy's name was." Jessica inquired, looking at Sharpay. After what seems like a pregnant silence, Sharpay answered.**

"**Chad… Chad Danforth. Did I also mention that I'm pregnant?" Sharpay replied, staring out the barred window. **

"**Do you have any regrets?" Jessica asked, still shaken up from Sharpay's story.**

"**Yes, I wish I would've told him I loved him and that we were gonna be parents, before I killed him." Sharpay sighed.**

* * *

_So what does everyone think? The angst thing is kind of new to me! Tell me if you like it! R&R!_


End file.
